Dirty fun makers
by Tyka's Flower
Summary: Tyson and Max make a little fun with Kai and Rei. But as it always happens they get into trouble. I reccomend everyone this little funny one-shot. ;P Dedicated to R.M.L.'s birthday. Enjoy! Tyka and Mare pairing


**Sue: **Hi everyone! You didn't think I'd update ever again, don't you?! Heh, well I must say I didn't plan but after R.M.L. has her birthday today I thought I made a little suprise for her! Tada! A Tyka one-shot! Happy Birthday R.M.L.! :D I hope you will enjoy it, 'cause I worked very hard on it and hopely it's better than my previous ones. :P And of course enjoy everyone who reads it!

Hehe, I have to admit that I laughed a few times on my own storie while I was writing it.:P

Oh, and if it's not a big ask please let me a review before you leave. Thanks. :)

This is my first Mare (Rei/Max) love pairing, so please be gentle with me.

Warning: Boy/boy love! If you don't like push the back button.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade only the plot.

Rated: M, because there are some harsh words (not so much), but I think it's the best to warn you guys.

**Au. note**: they all wearing their 'G-revolution' clothes

Enjoy!

* * *

_"**Dirty fun makers**"_

* * *

It was warm. The sun shone brightly. The sky was clear and the breeze ruffled lightly the trees shroud. It was a perfect warm summer afternoon in Bay City. The birds tweeted and the flowers blew. It was a perfect day. So perfect that no one could wish better and more beautiful ..... Well, someone could...

In the dojo the four member of the Bladebreakers have just made a break after their long and exhausting training, which of course their favorite 'lovely' team captain had ordered. They were all tired and exhausted. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was Rei Kon. More precisely the raven haired **had** a problem that let's say not just annoyed Kai but it specifically went on his nerves. His best friend had been acting so _weird_ since in the morning.

The two oldest teen were sitting now in the living room after Tyson and Max had gone upstairs to Tyson's room. The blonde was acting very odd too. He was so hyperactive and snickered all the time as he had sugar-high. But that didn't suprise Kai, he was sure that the youngest teen ate up his candybar yesterday again, that was the reason of his _attitude_. How many times did Kai tell Max not to eat sweets, mostly not before training. Then Draciel wouldn't have spinned out the dojo with an incredible speed, rushing through almost the whole city by the end it came back.

But the blonde was very excited for some reason. Though Tyson didn't understand a thing too, he let himself drag up to his room after Max's long begging that he wanted to talk to him in privacy. So the two wet-blankets were left alone in the room.

The nineteen year-old Kai Hiwatari were sitting on the couch, he rested one leg on the other while he was holding a book and read. More precisely he tried to read but it didn't work. He tried hard to keep his eyes on the pages but he couldn't focus on it. He couldn't stand to not to glance at Rei from time to time.

The raven haired was sitting on the other couch right side with crossed legs and arms while he had a rather _weird_ and scary expression on his face. He's sat there for a few minutes now like a statue. His gaze was hard and rigid and his cat-like eyes narrowed while he stared hard at the wall in front of him opposite. Beneath his eyes could seen clearly the pockets which showed his tiredness. It was unusual for Kai to see Rei like this. They had been know each others for five years now and he swear that he hadn't seen Rei like this so far.

The Chinese was always calm and cool headed just like Kai, but now he was total out of his character. Whenever Kai asked him what's wrong he only growled a 'nothing' or made grimaces. Not mentioning his attack and moving under the training. He didn't lost only against Max and Tyson aaand Kai but he cursed himself so that not just Tyson and Max but Kai's eyes went wide too.

They were sitting there and Kai felt himself more and more annoyed. While he watched Rei he wondered that the nekojin wanted to peck a hole on the wall with his cutting glance or he might was out of his head. That tensed air what engulfed the room was like they were on a committal service. Kai wasn't a talkative and social person who liked big companies, bustle and crowd, that was true. But this was now way too …. quiet. Rei was worse than he was. Kai had never thought that someone could be worse than the great, ice-cold Kai Hiwatari. Guess, he was wrong.

"Will you sitting there like _that_ forever?" Kai broke the silence suddenly in a monotone voice, pretended like he didn't care. Although he did care, a lot. Under the years he opened up more and he wasn't anymore the ice-cold prince as everyone called him. He had his times when he acted cold but his friends knew him better now to know that Kai didn't mean like that. They could see on him clearly that how much the dual haired cared for them.

Still, the raven haired didn't speak to him, he just peered at Kai from the corner if his eye, which made the Chinese look more scary. But Kai wasn't that type of person who you could scare so easily. He didn't even take well others glares, after all, he was the king of death glares (Muhaha!!.. :P)

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong if you don't want to. But then go home and do _this_ there." the dual haired ordered him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm tired." Rei growled faintly.

"Then go home and sleep." Kai told him shortly.

"No. I mean I'm tired like hell." the raven haired said now a little louder while he clenched his teeth.

"Can you explicate it to me more?" The voice in Kai's ask was now very irritated. He didn't know what's going on here but he will find out now, no matter what it costs. And he swear if the raven haired don't speak now he will beat it out of him, even if he has to strangle him by his own hair.

"I'm molested by a fan." Rei said after a while.

Kai blinked at him like he didn't know if he had heard it right. " What?"

Rei took a deep breath then looked at his best friend and spoke while he let out all his tenseness "Someone is molesting me by calling me all the fucking time! I didn't sleep all night yesterday because a stupid fan...ehm boy were calling me all the while! And I'm tired like hell!" - Rei gabbled while he grabbed his head flustered.

"What do you mean a fan molested you? And how do you know it was a boy?" Kai raised and eyebrow at him.

Rei looked at him like Kai was asking an idiot question. "Because I recognized it by his voice." said drwalingly "And I mean that he not just called me almost hundred times but he said … em well … things." Rei finished the sentence unsure while on his cheeks appeared a little pink color.

"What thing?" Kai looked curious at him now. He could hard imagine that someone could molest Rei, after all, he was very good at karate and such a things. Rei could take care of himself and Kai didn't have to worry too, 'cause his death glares could scare away anyone within one street. Who could be that brat who was more dangerous than Mr. Pussycat.

Rei swallowed a little by embarassment as he looked at Kai. He knew that he could trust Kai and he was sure that the dual haired wouldn't tell anyone if he ask him but it was still a little embarrassing for him. "Em... like … how much he likes me ...and that I'm so good looking and sexy.." Rei's cheeks went more red while he spoke "..and that he dreams about me always. And... Okay it's enough! I don't have to tell more details, you know exactly what I mean!!" Rei's face was now so red like a tomato which made Kai snickering.

"That's what you get if you don't encryption your phone number and anyone can reach you." said Kai while he crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch.

"But I did it!" shouted Rei flustered.

Kai blinked at him surprised. "Really?"

"Yes! Of course I did! Do you think I'm that stupid?!" said pissed the raven haired and he slumped back on the couch also.

Kai frowned and took his hand on his chin while he went in his thoughts. "That's strange, because as I know we four know only each others private phone number. And of course Kenny and Hilary, but I don't think they would give it to anyone without ask us."

"Don't even mention it. If Max gets to know it then there is no way I could look into his eyes and confess my feelings for him ever." Rei sighed deeply and buried his head in his hands.

"Don't you think it would be time to tell him? He won't wait for you forever and someone might cut you out with your crush." Kai told him wisely and gave him a commiserating look.

Rei raised his head and glared at his friend "You talk? I didn't see any change between you and Tyson too. If it comes about him then you act the same. So there." Rei snapped at him which made Kai's eyebrow twitching and he turned away with a scowl.

It was now long that the two oldest blader fell in love with their two youngest teammates. The most two gorgeous, innocent and marvellous guys they'd ever met. Although they knew that this love was hopeless. There was no chance that the two young teen would ever love them back. No. There was no way. How could they? There were several reasons for that they never could be together as couple. First they all were guy and the right was if a guy fell in love with a girl. What was the chance that Tyson and Max would choose them? Zero. If Tyson and Max got to know that they were crushing on them they sure would be disgusted at them.

Second, if there would be any a hope after all, that they liked them back, then what could they give them. They couldn't have kids which was a rather serious reason because Kai knew how much Tyson loved kids. He couldn't take away this possibility from the bluenette to have his own family. Then again, there was another problem and that was their family. For Rei maybe it wasn't such a big hazard, but for Kai, Oh God please help. He wasn't afraid of Gramps, and he wasn't either a scary type person, but he didn't want to imagine how would Hiro react if he got to know that his only little brother would date with Kai Hiwatari. Kai knew the older Granger and he was sure that he wasn't as harmless as he acted. There would be two version of the possibilities how would he kill Kai. He would do it fast and break his jaw or he would make it slow and painfully by strangle the dual haired.

No. It was the best if Kai didn't tell anything to the bluenette. What was the use to causing more pain to the bluenette than he'd already done to him several times. But for Rei maybe there was a chance, but could Kai help him? He cleared his throat loudly and turned to the raven hair. " Well, let's hope that this guys won't bother you anymore."

"Yeah." Rei growled while his eyes gazed the floor.

* * *

"Max. Tell me already what the heck is with you." Tyson asked when they were now in the bluenette's room. Tyson took his hands on his hips and looked suspiciously at his best friend. He didn't understand what was wrong with Max but he was one thing sure … he lost it.

The blonde teen grinned mysteriously like a child who put bad wood to the fire. Tyson knew that look and that didn't mean any good. Though he admited that he liked Max's ideas and he was in any trouble gladly, which of course had ended always with more trouble. The blonde held up one finger and looked excited at Tyson. "Do you wanna have some fun?"

"What kind of fun?" Tyson looked curious at him and raised an eyebrow. Although he was still suspicious at Max and he promised himself to stay out of any trouble he couldn't deny that he was curious to get to know what was the blonde planning.

Max chuckled evilly then took out his phone and started dialling a number. "Just watch."

* * *

"Honestly Rei, I think you should really do it now." In the living room Kai was trying to gain Rei over to confess his feelings towards Max, but it seemed hopeless. The raven haired went back to his cold self again, crossed his arms and put on a stubborn expression. His face was puffy just like a sulking child's and huffed.

"No way. I'm not doing it."

Kai rolled his eyes. Sometimes he didn't know why did he even bear this. "Come on now Rei, don't act like a child. What's the worst that can happen? That he says no."

"Why don't YOU do it then?" snapped at him Rei.

"Yeah sure. If I want to get killed by Hiro." the dual haired growled. It wouldn't be so romantic if Tyson windowed before they got together.

"Nah, Tyson would never let that happen." Rei waved him off. He knew exactly that Hiro and Kai didn't get on well with each other. If you locked them together in a room they would kill each other under five minutes. That's sure.

But Rei was also sure that it wasn't an accident that Tyson never let them alone too, because the bluenette knew also to never let alone the two horny dogs. Still, he didn't agree with the dual haired. Why had he be the one who should tell Max? It was easy to be brave and give advices to others, but if it came about action then he backed out. Well, this time Kai won't get away so easily. Rei moved his gaze at Kai and he buried his cat-eyes into the dual haired crimson's. "I do it only if you do it too." he stated.

Kai's eyes almost popped out. "I ca-.." but he didn't get further because suddenly Rei's phone rang. The raven haired took out it from his pocket and he'd changed a glance with Kai before he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey my Dear. Did you miss me?" _came a sudden distorted sound from the other side of the phone.

Rei almost fell down from his sitting position but he managed to claw in time at the couch's arm. Kai looked confused at the other teen. He didn't understand what's bitten him. Rei's face took up a shade of red on his cheek and his eyes went wide, compared to his previous expression. His hands started shaking as his nails buried into the material and it seemed like he was total lost. Kai watched him wondered for a while but when Rei finally spoke Kai knew right away what's going on here. Rei didn't lie him, he really had a molesting fan.

"Y-you again! What the hell do you want from....!"

"_Aw come on now Rei-chan. Don't say you don't remember me? We had such an amazing chat with each other yesterday." _the other voice said with so much lust in his voice that it made Rei's eyes more wide than it already was.

"W-who are you?!" he managed to blurt out while he tried hard to find his words. He couldn't imagine who could be this perverse guy. Then he suddenly realized that Kai had sneaked to his side and he was now listening to the phone too. Rei sweatdrooped and glared at Kai. He tried to push away the dual haired from him, he didn't want to get more embarrassed than he already was. But Kai didn't move, he kept on listening with now a rather big interest, what Rei hadn't seen on him so far, while a faint teasing smirk started appear on his painted cheek. Rei got an angry face and shouted into the phone with a flushed face. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"_Oh my little Pussycat I love so much when you are angry. You don't you know how pleasure is to hear your beautiful voice. I'm only yours ..." _the strange person kept going but Rei quickly cut off his phone. He was total red now from top to toe and he felt himself sink under the floor.

"Oh. Now I know what did you mean by _'molesting fan'._ This guy has sure fallen into you, Mr. Pussycat." Kai smirked amuzed while Rei sent him a death glare with his cat eyes.

* * *

Max was trying hard not to laugh so loud while Tyson was looking at him with drooped jaw and plate wide eyes. He didn't believe his own eyes. "Max! What the hell did you do?!"

"Haha! Fun!" the blonde laughed and winked at his best friend. "Was I good? Hehe!"

"B-but that's....I mean, does Rei know it?!" Tyson asked stuttered "I didn't know you have..."

"No, of course not. I didn't tell him because he sure would kill me. But I couldn't stand." the blonde snickered while he scratched the back of his neck.

"I still don't get it." Tyson blinked confused at him. He didn't understand why did Max call Rei and pretended like he was his em..well, fan-lover? Or whatever it's called.

"Tyson. If you can't even confess openly to the one who you love, why not have a little fun?" Max winked impishly. "Don't you wanna make a try?"

"But, how do you do it? Rei can see your number on his phone." Tyson stated.

"Nope. I put it out of sight. Hehe." Max made a tongue and Tyson had to admit that he was sure a flyboy.

They know from each other that they had a crush on the two oldest amazing, sexy bladers, but of course there was no way they could confess. Max was sure that Rei had something to do with Mariah and he was afraid that one day the raven haired would say them goodbye and go back to his village. He couldn't imagine his life without the Chinese and he would rather hang himself up than leave him. But he couldn't confess. He was sure Rei would be disgusted at him and he may leave him. He was even happy to have Rei beside him as a friend than lose him.

And Tyson hadn't better too. He and Kai? That was impossible. The dual haired would never love such a guy like him. He was mature, stronger, handsome and had such a perfect, sexy chest that any girl would faint. Of course Tyson could too. He didn't deny that not once he'd peeked the oldest teen while he dressed and Tyson swear that it was hard to him not to drool by the beautiful view. How could someone look so hot and sexy without noticing it?

But what was he? Nothing. Tyson was loud, noisy and loved eating. How could love a cool guy like Kai such a babbling boy like him? Kai deserved better and Tyson didn't want to stay in his way, he wanted to see Kai happy. That was more important to him than anything else.

But now, as he deliberated Max's plan he started like it better and better. They couldn't confess to their secret crushes, but it wasn't guilt to have a little fun, neh? An evil smirk appeared on Tyson's face and looked at Max with a pleased look. "Why not? It can't be any trouble."

"That's the spirit!" whooped excited the blonde and clicked with his fingers.

* * *

"Rei, you see ghosts. There isn't anyone who wants to put you to death." Kai sighed deeply while he shook his head. He couldn't believe that his best friend was so obsessed. After he'd heard the whole conversation he was sure that the calling person could be a perverse groupie but that he was a satyr, Kai could hard believe.

"But you heard that too!" Rei shouted desperately.

"I only heard that someone's desire you." muttered Kai coldly. "There wasn't a single word about killing."

"You don't watch tv?! There are several stories about that crazy fans attacked famous persons! First they had received bunch of molesting letters and calls then there came the personal molests! They can be everywhere! They're spying upon us! Oh God!" the raven haired were shouting and panicing while he waved his hands up and down.

Kai sweatdropped while his eyebrow twitched by the building anger. "Rei. Will you calm down already? I -..." but then suddenly Kai's phone started ringing and the dual haired took it out.

"See?! Now they've found you?!" yelled Rei and grabbed the end of his long hair.

"They must be of my office." Kai sighed while he picked up his phone with a boring tone. "Yeah, Kai Hiwatari speaking." said and took a sip from a glass of water which stood on the small table in front of him.

"_Hi my Darling." _camea very strange, husky voice.

Kai spit out right away the water and it was lucky that Rei managed to jump away in time. The dual haired coughed a few times when he was able to speak. "Wha?"

"_My dear Phoenix, I miss you so much." _spoke further the unknown voice.

Kai's eyes went wide and he fastened his jacket on him while he tried to clear his mind. Though it was easy to say than done. Where the heck did this person know his number from? He didn't have a clue because his phone didn't show a number of the caller. Whoever was this guy, how dared he call him 'Darling' or even 'Phoenix', only one person could call him like that. "Who are you?!" Kai shouted into his phone while Rei watched the whole situation with big shock.

But then suddenly the stranger cut off. Kai looked confused at his phone and pondered who could that cretin be. And where did he get his number from? After he didn't have contact with lot of people he couldn't imagine who could give his number? Only his close friends and a few of his collegues knew it. It could be Tala? No, he was in Russia and the wolf wouldn't dare to give it to anyone because he knew that Kai would then tell Bryan that it was Tala who'd eaten his birthday cake what he'd made. Then who? Someone of his collegues? If yes, then Kai will sure kick their asses if he gets back.

"Don't say you got a same call as me?!" Rei asked.

Kai nodded and looked at him. "Oh yes I did."

* * *

"Hahaha!" Max fell back on Tyson's bed while he laughed hard. "Oh God! Haha...That was awesome Ty!..... Hah! My Darling! .... It was cool!"

"Haha! I wish I could see Kai's face!" Tyson chuckled while he stood in front of him and imagined how poor Kai was standing there now and pondering. Tyson had to admit that this time Max's idea worked brilliant. None of them would ever notice who were their secret caller. Not mention that how much he enjoyed teasing Kai.

"Yeah, me too! I'm sure that they're puzzling their heads now." the blonde hung his head down from the bed and looked at Tyson, who was standing upside down.

"That's what he get that he threw a bucket of cold water on me in the morning." Tyson grinned evilly and started dialling the number again.

"Now it's my turn again!" Max jumped up on the bed excited but he was cut off by Tyson. "No! I wanna. You'd enough fun yesterday."

Max scowl at him and plopped back down on the bed and made a pout while he looked at the bluenette. "Watch and learn from the master, Maxie." Tyson grinned.

* * *

"Do you think he was the same guy?" asked Rei while he and Kai were pacing up and down in the room cluelessly.

"No. I heard the other one your phone and his voice was different. But one thing is sure." stated determined the dual haired and stopped on his track suddenly.

"And what's that?" Rei blinked at his friend while he stopped too.

"That they're two. And if I find out who they are I will teach them one or two lesson." Kai clenched his fist and clapped them together.

"I bet. But let me punish the other one." Rei wriggled his eyesbrows at Kai who broke a smirk.

"Oh, so Mr. Pussycat got back his courage?"

"Huh, you don't think I would let you have all the fun, Hiwatari." Rei crossed his arms determined and Kai gave him a challenging look.

But just then Kai's phone started ringing again. The two oldest teen changed a stern look before Kai picked it up. But this time he listened carefully when he spoke and this time he held the phone that Rei could hear it too. "Yeah?"

"_Oh my Dear Phoenix, I miss you so much. I would be so glad to see you and kiss you senseless and **hot**." _came the husky and longing voice through the phone.

Kai's face heat up by anger and he shouted so loud into the phone that Rei had to step back a few meters and cover his ears to don't get deaf. "Listen up you perverse goat! I don't know who you are but I swear if I...."

"_Oh my Darling, I love so much if you are angry. It makes you more hot and sexy." _he interruptered Kai and made a pleased sound.

Kai's face flushed like a red pepper and a vein popped on his head. "I'm not your Darling!" He roared while Rei watched him with big eyes. Man, that guy was insane that he had the courage to use such a tone with Kai. He sure was nut, or he was planning to put himself to death. Rei knew how dangerous could Kai be if he was really, and I mean really, angry. He felt sweats appearing on his face as sneaked closer carefully again to Kai to hear the conversation.

"_Oh a bad boy. I like that. After all, your element is fire, so your body is sure warm and ... erotic." _he kept going while in the background snickers were heard faintly. _"I could melt in your arms while I feel your touches and your kisses on mine. Oh please say you're mine, I …... Shhh, Max. You ruin everything, keep quiet ..... - **"Sorry, but I can't help, you're doing it so cool Ty."** - ..."But if you can't keep quiet we'll get caught." _Then suddenly the line was cut off.

Kai and Rei looked at each other with wide eyes with half opened mouth. They considered every single word that they'd heard. Then Rei broke the silence finally looking at Kai. "You think the same?"

"Yeah. They are playing hanky-panky with us." the dual haired answered and frowned deeply.

"Hmm, maybe we should finish somehow this _little game_." Rei crossed his arms.

Kai made an evil smirk which Rei knew so good. "Yes. And I know exactly what."

"I think you have already a plan Hiwatari." Rei smirked also that his white fangs showed from his mouth.

"You bet Kon."

Together they started walking upstairs towards Tyson's room. Kai lowered the voice in his phone that Tyson didn't hear if it rang. They made their way up and Kai already felt the self-content and the lust that he would rush on the bluenette, who fooled him.

* * *

"Max! If you can't keep quiet they might hear us!" Tyson hissed at the blonde angryly. He cut his phone off just in time, because he was sure that if they kept up like that they would get caught. But the blonde was too excited to held his mouth shut.

"Hehe. Do it again, Ty! You're even better than me." Max exclaimed and jumped up and down by excitement.

"Only if you close your mouth. I don't want to get caught by you." Tyson stated and pointed at him.

Max stopped instantly his jumping and made a zipping movement with his finger. Then Tyson dialed the numbers again and waited. It didn't take long and the called person picked up the phone.

Tyson didn't wait he started playing his part while he made sure to change his voice a little. _"My Lover. You're the only one for me. I only dream about you. I love you so much. I need you … Kai" _ Tyson kept on his pleased tone, babbling over with passion.

First he didn't notice how Max'd frozed on his tracks like an ice. His eyes were plate wide and he gaped wordlessly at Tyson. Then he started shaking wildly with his hands and mouthed things but Tyson didn't understand a thing. "Shhh, Max. Quiet." He hissed at the blonde while he looked confused at him. Tyson didn't notice that behind him at the door Rei and Kai had appeared. Max still couldn't speak up, his face was pale and he mouthed something over and over again. "What?" Tyson asked and raised an eyebrow. 'It's Kai.' the blonde mouthed but Tyson still didn't get it and he went back to his play.

"_I don't want to be kissed senseless by anyone than you. I will be your slave my Darling. Take me away and make me yours ..." _as Tyson said the last sentence Max made a little yelp sound and slapped on his face.

Then suddenly a very quiet, deep voice which was filled with lust spoke into Tyson's ears. "You shouldn't play so hard to get what you want, _sweetheart_. "

That Tyson was surprised by the sudden clear voice wasn't the right word. An electronic shiver ran through his spine while he frozed and his eyes went wide. He didn't look any better than Max now. Then slowly he turned around and found Kai right behind him face to face. "Ah!" Tyson jerked back a few steps from the dual haired who had an indescribable expression on his face.

"K...Kai!" Tyson said and had a frightened look. He knew that they were now in trouble. As he watched the dual haired he felt his whole body shaking. The evil grin in Kai eyes were dangerous that Tyson thought he would faint there and then. Not mentioning Rei with his white fangs, he looked at them like a vampire who could jump on them any time.

"So, you guys were playing dirty fun with us." Rei stated and frowned deeply before he slowly started to walk towards the two teen who backed as the two oldest came closer.

"I...I can explain everything." Tyson waved his hands with panic and put on a nervous smile. He had to thought fast how to get out of this mess. The it suddenly hit him and he made the first thing what'd come to his mind. "I-I have nothing to do with this! It was Max's idea! He talked me into this!" he shouted desperately pointing at the blonde. Max sweatdrooped while he glared at his friend. _'Way the go Tyson.'_

"So you have nothing to do with this huh?" Kai asked the bluenette and a strange sparkle glinted in his crimson eyes.

Tyson gulped and a sweat appeared on his face. "No. No. I...I'm just a victim."

The two oldest teen changed a meaning glance and the two young ones knew that it was time to escape now before things turned to serious. "Well, I think I have to go home now. Bye guys!" Max exclaimed and he quickly headed to the door. But he wasn't enough fast to pass by Rei, who grabbed his right arm instantly.

The nekojin looked determined at him and started pulling him out. "You're not going anywhere. We have a little talk with each other." he said and Max gulped frightened.

"I-I will come with you guys." Tyson started walking after them, _he wanted to get away from Kai as fast as he could. _But he couldn't get too far because a hand stopped him.

"You stay here." the dual haired commanded.

After Rei pulled Max out of the room he closed the door behind him. Tyson and Kai let alone in the room and Tyson felt himself in a trap. A big trap.

* * *

**(with Max and Rei)**

"Em, Rei? Can't we talk this somehow like good old pals? Hehe. I-I knew a very good place." Max stuttered nervous as Rei pulled him after himself. He try several times to get free from the raven haired's grip, but he was stronger. So he hadn't other choice than talk Rei into a peace talk. Hopely, he could come out of this alive.

"No. No more good old pals." Rei said coldly as they entered the training room. He pulled the blonde after him then he quickly closed the door, locking away the only escape for Max.

The blonde felt his heart sinking. Rei was really angry at him. Max was sure that Rei hate him and he will tell Max now that their friendship is over forever. Oh no. Max regreted very much that he thought out this stupid game and he pulled Tyson into this too. The poor bluenette was now alone with Kai and who knows what will the dual haired do to him. Let's say he simply will cook Tyson for dinner.

"Rei, please. I'm sorry, really. I..." Max started to explain but the raven haired cut him off with a stern look.

"No." the raven haired frowned his eyes at Max who gulped again frightened. "Do you have any idea how many hours did I sleep because of you?"

"Em, no?" Max scratched back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

"Two hours! I slept, only, two, fucking, hours!" Rei snapped at Max with glowing eyes.

"Hehe. Em, really?" the blonde was sweating now desperately and he held up his hands.

The next moment Max found himself pushed against the wall hard while both of his hands were pinned also to the wall by Rei's strong ones. He gasped as his ocean blue eyes looked shocked at the raven haired yellow ones, but he didn't have the guts to scream for help. What was the use? Rei hated him now, that's sure. After he'd heard all those things what Max told him in the phone Rei had all the reason to be disgusted at him. Max would rather die than lived with the shame and sorrow.

He almost yelped when Rei's face got closer to his, the Chinese looked lustfully at him and whispered so seductively that Max's heart speed up an incredible pace. He didn't know Rei could make such a pleased affect on him. And it was weird how fast Rei calmed down, maybe it was a Chinese attitude or something. "Accordingly, I think I should punish you." Rei whispered and leaned his face down slowly.

"But I..-" Max was cut off when suddenly a very soft but passionate lips meet his own. His eyes went wide by the sudden gentle touch. He felt like the ground had disappeared under his feet and he reached heaven. Then he closed his eyes and returned the kiss with just as much passionate as Rei.

After a while they had to pull away from each other to catch their breath. When Max opened his eyes he almost gasped. Rei was smiling at him with so much love that he'd never thought he would ever see on his raven haired. And the most beautiful was that Rei smiled at him, not another person, at Max and only at him. He felt how Rei's grib on his hands softened and he looked back at him now with the same loving smile while happiness filled his heart. "What...What does this mean?"

Rei took a breath and lowered his forehead on the blonde one's. "That I would be glad if all the things you'd said were true."

Max got happy little tears on corner of his eyes and said. "Y-you really mean it?....You do like me?"

"No." said direct the raven haired and Max's heart almost sank by sadness, that raven heard might just played with him. But when Rei spoke again Max almost melted by the beautiful confess. "I love you. I've been love with you for a very long time now."

"I love you too." said Max and their shared another soft kiss.

When they broke up again Rei winked at him playfully and asked. "What about a movie and then a dinner?"

"It sounds good." The blonde smirked at him then suddenly he remembered something. "Oh no!..Tyson! Kai sure'll kill him!"

"Haha, relax Max. I don't think that would ever happen. But Kai sure would kill anyone who goes within two meters near to Tyson." Rei assured him.

"What do you mean?" Max asked while raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips.

"Let's just say, that Kai has also a thing to do with Tyson." Rei winked impishly at his boyfriend then he lead him towards the door. "Now, shall we go."

"Of course, my Pussycat." Max grinned and walked out the door.

Rei twitched one eyebrow by the comment and said. "Max?"

"Yeah?"

"And if you call me again a _Pussycat_ in public, I will pinch you on your ass."

* * *

**(with Tyson and Kai)**

_'Oh God. My life has ended.'_

Tyson was standing shakily in his room while Kai was looking at him with a very dangerous glint in his crimson eyes and a smirk on his lips. Tyson was sure that nothing could be more scary than Kai's death glares, but as he was watching the dual haired's expression now he realized how wrong he was. As Kai took one step closer Tyson backed two backwards, till he reached his window and there wasn't any further. That was it. Kai will now beat the crap out of him while he tells Tyson how much he hate him, and he never wants to see him again, and their friendship is over. God, why had he to tell all those things to him? Tyson regreted now everything, he wanted to die there then, than live with a pain in his heart forever. Or he can somehow talk himself out of this mess.

As Kai came closer and closer Tyson felt the panic growing in him and his heart beat hard. Kai smiled satisfied at his prey. He liked the way Tyson was praying for him, he looked so innocent and adorable and … _desirable_. And if everything what Tyson had told him in the phone was true then Kai was more than happy. "So, you like bad boys huh? Well, I think I can give you what you want."

Tyson pressed his body more to the window and tried to think hard. He had to get out here somehow and fast! But how?....Well, he could try run out the room but after Kai was standing in front of him he would catch him in no time. Or he could jump out on the window...No, that would be too painfully. Besides he didn't have enough time to open it before Kai could catch him. And through the window?... No. Gramps would paddle him if he gets to know it. Then he didn't have other chance than face his destiny. But before he dies he could have a last wish or not? Every condemned to death deserves that.

"Ehm,...eh, Kai. Can't...can't we talk this with beside a cup of coffee or...-" Tyson tried to pacify the dual haired's emotions but he was cut off by Kai's determined voice.

"No. we can't." Kai stated and he walked slowly towards the bluenette who was shivering now like hell. "You. Have to pay for what you did."

Tyson pressed himself more closer to the window than he already was. There was no escape now. But even how scared he was at that moment he wouldn't let Kai win so easily over him. He held up one shaking finger and tried to make his voice determined but what when he spoke only stutter came out of his mouth. "K-Kai. I-I w-warn y-you! T-the l-law f-forbids p-physical v-violence! D-don't you dare... Ah!" Tyson yelled when Kai pressed his body on his. The dual haired grabbed the bluenette's hands to each side of his and held them still against the glass.

He looked passionately at the shocked teen and smirked. "I don't care what law says until I have free access to do what I want. And what I want right now is to push through my _punishment_ on you."

"Kai. I'll scream." Tyson shouted desperately. He wriggled hard to get free from Kai's grip but the dual haired was stronger than he.

"You can try." Kai whispered in a husky tone which made shivers go down in Tyson's spine. Kai leaned his head down a bit and looked deeply into Tyson's beautiful mahogany eyes, which were glittering now by the confuse. He watched how Tyson's eyes went wider and wider as their faces got closer to each others. The bluenette went silent as their gazed each other and the only sound what filled the room was only their fast heart beats.

They both felt the other body's warmth and the hot air that had engulfed the room. They had already forgot how did they ended up here, what only mattered the awkward and hot situation that they were in. Kai lost in Tyson's eyes and he felt how his cold, stern self-control disappeared and on it's place a different but warm and sensual emotions came up. He knew he shouldn't do this but he couldn't order to his mind anymore. He let himself drawing by his feelings. "But I could never hurt you Tyson, you must know that. Because..." Kai brought his lips inches from Tyson's. He felt the bluenette's pulse rose and the tremble which went through his own body too. He closed his eyes half before he continued. "...I love you too much." And he let himself lost in the moment. He put his soft lips on Tyson's, gently touching it. It was like a bolt of electric shock which rushed through both of them, they trembled into the kiss. Although Kai felt them urge to go further he didn't want to abuse with the situation. He pulled away slowly and looked at Tyson slowly opened eyes.

"Kai...You...I've never thought..." Tyson stuttered dazed while his face flushed.

"Sorry, but I've never had the courage to tell you." Kai said simply and made a deep sigh. Finally, he's told him but did Tyson feel the same? Though he didn't feel any protest in the kiss he wasn't sure.

Tyson smile tenderly at him which made Kai's heart warm and happy. He loved Tyson's smile, the bluenette had the most cheerful smile all over the world. And the best thing was that Tyson gave that beautiful smile to Kai, and only Kai. The dual haired removed his hands from Tyson's and he stroked his cheek softly while Tyson placed his hands automatically around Kai's waist. Tyson's looked lovingly at Kai and said. "I love you too Kai."

They both smiled at each other and they met in another soft but now a more passionate kiss. Tyson never felt happier than then, he was in Kai's arms and the dual haired loved him back. It was miracle! And Heaven! He moaned as he kissed his lover with hot passion, letting Kai's tounge enter his mouth. He took one hand around Kai's neck to pull him closer and deepened the kiss. But after some time the air was needed and though they still wanted to have their hot battle with each other they had to pull away. They both panted.

"What about your family? Hiro will never allow this." Kai said when he got back into reality. He had Tyson now but he forgot that Tyson had a family, unlike Kai. He had to think over what would Tyson's family members say if they got to know that they are a couple. He didn't want to lose Tyson, after he got him, finally. He was knew that Tyson and only Tyson could make him happy, nobody else.

"Don't worry love, I'll settle them." Tyson winked reassuringly at Kai and hugged the dual haired to warm embrace which Kai gladly returned.

They stood there for a while in each others warm and arms, then suddenly Tyson broke the silence. "Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Max and Rei are alright? I mean...Rei didn't kill Max, right?" Tyson muttered as he rested his head on Kai's well built, strong chest.

Kai chuckled a little and answered. "No. I guess they're a couple now just like us." he reassured the bluenette and kissed the top of his head. Then he buried his head on Tyson's silky blue hair and tightened his hold on the younger teen's slim waist while he stroked one hand on his blue hair.

Tyson smiled into Kai's chest and snuggled up to Kai more when he felt the dual haired's tightened arm around him. He was happy and everything was perfect. He never thought that a silly little game could turn out so good. Well, not always, but this time...

* * *

**If you liked it please leave a review. :) *pupps eyes* It would mean a lot to me. Thank you. Bye. :) *waves* **


End file.
